Barricades
by PinkCollins
Summary: Serena/Edward - - Thrown down... like a barricade, Maybe now he could prove to her that he could be good for her, And they should be together - Stevie Nicks -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1 - I started to write this over the Bank Holiday Weekend, funnily enough I seemed to pre-empt a few things that have happened in last night's episode. I would have posted this sooner but I had difficulty re-wording one sentence and I could not get it to do what I needed it to do without getting that awful grammar squiggle, until last night. **

**A/N 2 - Once again I found myself slightly inspired by a Fleetwood Mac song called 'Thrown Down' which has a really interesting and much debated back story, which I think works for the Serena/Edward pairing **

**A/N 3 - I may make occasional reference to what has happened in a few episodes that have been broadcast, yet on the whole it will not coincide with what we see on screen**

**Hope this is all okay :)**

* * *

Barricades

Edward Campbell, the irritating scab in Serena's life, the wound that never truly healed; had walked back into Serena's life three weeks ago having took a temporary position as an anaesthetist at Holby City Hospital. This ruffled Serena more than she had liked it too, Edward being the thorn in her side throughout her personal life was one thing, but in her work life, this fell beyond the usual annoyance.

Although, after today Serena realised that having Edward in her work life was not so bad after all. With her mother's admittance, Serena found herself in a vulnerable place, She felt protective over her mother, especially after the last fiasco. Although Serena's protective attitude lay rebuffed and angered her mother, rather than be comforting to her. Harsh words spoken, causing Serena's defences rose and typically, she threw herself into work.

It was Edward, who partially managed to tap into her vulnerability. She would never admit it, but knowing that Edward offered his presences on her mother's operation meant more than the works to her. Nevertheless, it later appeared that her mother noticed that Edward started to get under her daughter's skin; this is something Serena firmly denied this.

Edward, currently enjoyed being back in Serena's life, they had rarely saw each other in recent years so he found this work set up beneficial, like old days. It had given him a chance to play a more active in his daughter's life. Despite her now being eighteen, they finally started to have a father/daughter relationship and Edward was grateful that Serena had so freely allowed him to take Eleanor to the Theatre.

Pulling up outside Serena's home, Eleanor was still beaming from her night out, she had finally seen Thomas Reed in the flesh, her night well and truly made.

'Right young lady, your mother will be happy that I have you home safely' Edward smiled

'Yeah, surprised she hasn't text me a dozen times, asking me if you're looking after me'

'Well, with Grandma in hospital there is other things on her mind'

'Always is, she's so annoying, hardly ever at home and...'

'I hope this is not going to turn into a bitching session, I don't want to hear you slag your mother off again, okay?'

'Whatever' Eleanor sighed 'You gonna come in?'

'I hardly think I will be welcomed'

'Please, Dad. I can give you your birthday card, day early but...'

'My arm you've pulled, but if this is a ploy to aggravate your mother'

'It's not, I ain't that stupid'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Entering her home Eleanor headed straight for the living, leaving Edward feeling unusually sheepish as he followed through. He never stepped foot, let alone been to Serena's home in Holby before, this was a new experience and a daunting one, giving her previous reaction to him invading her office.

'Mum, Mu-um' Eleanor spoke hoping to grab her mothers attention

Serena sat with her usual large glass of Shiraz and a pile of paperwork surrounding her and the sofa. 'Sorry, sweetheart. Did not expect you back so early'

'Dad and I went for chips from the chippy instead, show went on longer than I thought, and were too late for dinner at a restaurant'

'As long as your father looked after you well'

'Well yeah!' Eleanor's voice held a sarcastic tone 'Oh Dad is here by the way. Wanted to give him his card for tomorrow'

Serena raised an eyebrow, not impressed that Edward was in her own 'Card?'

'Dad's birthday'

'Oh' Serena merely replied she had forgotten the occasion; Edward's birthday was an event she did not need to celebrate.

'Back in a mo' Eleanor smiled, as she headed up to her bedroom to collect her father's card.

Edward subsequently popped his head around the living room door.

'I hope you don't mind.. Ellie insisted'

'Mmm well you are here now, cannot argue can I?'

No sooner, Eleanor re-appeared into the living room, and gleefully handed her father the card 'No opening it early'

'Spoil sport... that is something you get off your mother'

'Ha-ha' Eleanor replied, in a time very much like Serena. 'Mum.. I'm gonna go straight to bed...'

'Uh, hang on' Serena's Eleanor's sudden urge to go caught Serena's full attention as she uncovered herself from the mountains of paperwork she had surrounded herself in

'What?'

'Did you have a good time?'

'Obviously'

'And did you get to see what's his face?'

'Oh My God, Mum I totally got my picture with him, he is so gorgeous, totally putting it on Facebook, and you know I almost died, he is just proper lush. Gabby is gonna freak'

Eleanor had gone off on a ramble, but seeing her daughter this excited made her smile. 'Glad you enjoyed yourself... Night sweetheart'

'Night mum' Eleanor smiled 'Wish you were there too'

Serena said nothing in response, the warm smile remaining upon her face.

'See ya Dad'

'Night Els' Edward spoke, feeling a sense of unity, as if they were a proper family again.

With Eleanor firmly out of sight, Serena went straight to insulting Edward.

'Els? What are you, one of her teen chums?'

'I have called her that since she was a child' Edward retorted

Serena laughed 'Of course, must have missed that after all this years'

Edward bit the bullet and made eyes at Serena 'Mind if I join you?'

'Get yourself a glass from the kitchen' a civil response from Serena

'Right, where about?' Edward questioned

'In a cupboard, I am sure you can manage to find a glass, or has your IQ dropped since marrying the child bride' Serena quipped

Edward did not respond, he smiled to himself instead, one of the attractive qualities he had for Serena was her sense of humour. Moments later, he returned with a wine glass. Taking his chances, here moved some of the paperwork and sat on the sofa beside her. Serena threw a classic death stare, her personal space invaded.

'You work too hard' Edward remarked as he poured himself some wine, 'You should relax more'

'I am relaxing' Serena protested the point

'Unwinding with paperwork is not relaxing'

'I have wine' Serena smiled

'That is not the point' Edward replied reaching out toward her

'It is how I like to do things'

'You used to have better ways to unwind'

A small smile plastered itself across Serena's face as she sipped her wine 'Things change'

'People change' Edward asserted

'That will be the day' Serena attempted to glare at Edward, however it truly failed as she caught his eyes that had become fixated up on her '... Edward'

Edward teased his gaze before breaking suddenly 'Good choice of wine, always knew you had good taste'

'Except when it came to you'

'Ouch, I just got burnt'

'Really don't flatter yourself, Milly, Molly, Mandy clearly has not had her eyes tested in years, that or she is after your pay packet'

'It's Mindy' Edward corrected Serena, which felt like the dozenth time.

'Ridiculous name' Muttered Serena, her dislike of the woman clear

'Sorry? I didn't catch that'

'I think you should go, I need to get through all of this, can't sit here chatting'

'Of course, hate to think I was preoccupying your mind'

'Don't be so crass, just show yourself out'

Obeying orders Edward stood himself up, carelessly knocking the wine bottle from the table as he did so. Red Wine seeped into the cream carpet.

'Oh Edward!'

'I will clear it up' Edward picked up the wine bottle and placed in back on the table

'No! Just leave it' gritting her teeth, Serena hastily made her way to the kitchen scouring the cupboards for a dry cloth and her trusty bottle of Vanish Oxi- Action Power spray.

With Edward still looming about in her living room, Serena started to feel uneasy as she dabbed the Wine stain 'Are you still here?'

'I...'

Leaving him unable to give her a proper response Serena took to the defensive line 'Something always has to go wrong when you are around, you really are Satan'

'Serena if this is about the wine...'

'It is not about the bloody wine, it's you! ... Can you please just go'

'Okay, okay' Edward knew when he had slightly pushed the wrong buttons 'I will see you tomorrow'

Edward made a brisk disappearance, ever since their divorce the torch he carried for Serena had never gone out, and he hoped to reignite the flame further. Additionally, Edward had a hidden secret regarding his marriage to Mindy; Edward hoped this revelation would win Serena over, no matter how long it took.

However, after tonight; Serena was effectively glad that Edward would reach the end of his contract next week, he seemed to get to her in one too many ways, he already managed to make her defences slip and Serena could not allow herself to among her weakness; Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Slightly shorter than the previous chapter, I intended it this way, again this sort of follows the latest episode and it should be the last one to do so, unless a freakishly weird coincidence happens. I have already written chapters 3 & 4 so we shall see**

* * *

Taking in the aroma of the wine, Serena smiled into her floral mug. Edward was right, this wine did indeed have a good body, rich in taste fruity and divine. Much to her taste she could enjoy finishing off this bottle rather nicely, however she would rather it be in the comfort of her own home.

Contemplating, starting the mountainous pile of paperwork that lay on her desk. Serena moved the used mugs out-of-the-way, de-cluttering her workspace a little. Nevertheless, her mind seemed distracted, her thoughts wondered.

Edward, being the object of her thoughts and unwittingly, Serena wished they were not. Everything made sense; it seemed also too coincidental for Edward to have turned up at Holby on a whim. Serena almost considered that Edward had purposely planned this; broke, encountering his second divorce, what better way than to turn up at his ex-wives work place and try on the charms. Unfortunately, for Edward he ended up with a punt; Ric's proposal for Primary Defence - something he knew all too well about. There was already a backup plan if his charms failed. Luckily, his charms had not failed, Edward had already managed to get under her skin, she knew it, and he knew it.

It supposedly was his last day, she supposedly hoped to rid her life of him once more, and now he was staying for another trail six weeks. However, secretly, she was glad he was sticking around, that old scab that never healed which found itself appearing infected and irritated now appeared cleaner and almost healed over. She would miss him if he went, him, and his ugly mug.

The compliments he had paid he today rung around her mind, Green being a colour that brought out her eyes, plus the comment about her figure. Furthermore, the hidden subtext with his use of clichéd phrases, why would he do that? He walked out on her, and she even considered herself now completely out of his league age wise, so what was his motive. Even five minutes ago when Ric had left them in the office alone, she had read his moves, a move, which would have had her pinned against the wall.

Maybe he had finally realised what he had lost, now she had become a radiant mature woman, at the top of her career, and there he was clinging on to his youth, each strand breaking as a day passes. He even was settling for a steady paced fixed contract, very unlike Edward.

Her thoughts and feelings seemed mixed and uncertain; an inner emotion rattled. In working with Edward her anger and resentment had subsided, her softer side seeped through no matter how high the walls Serena built. Even in letting Eleanor down, causing her humiliation on a foreign country, Serena could not stay angry, she somewhat felt sorry for him, in a sentimental fashion.

Ii - ~~ - iI

With the wine finished and the pile of paperwork complete, Serena felt relieved that she could now head home. It probably was not wise to consider driving home, having drunk on an empty stomach, but regardless, she was to do it anyway, and she did not feel drunk or tipsy.

Serena hummed a tune, nothing musical in particular just a made up tune as she headed towards her car. It was the sound of a happy woman; a woman granted a new lease of life, a life she did not need to dwell in.

Something caught the corner of her eye, a man staggering around his car, in a Captain Jack Sparrow-esque way, the sight amused her, and she watched for a few moments, until he clocked her watching.

It took until the moment he started to wonder closer they both realised who each other were. Serena instantly rolled her eyes, Edward had indeed celebrated his socks off, god knows how he could afford to, but he did. Instead of heading to Albies' as Serena had recommended, Edward chose the pub by the ED. it engaged in his vibe, a young student feel.

'I thought it was you' Edward pointed at Serena in a playful manner

'Oh I doubt that' Serena quipped 'The first step of success of Pri Def and you're celebrating too hard'

'Officially a single man too' Edward wink

'That little chestnut'

'Hmm, couldn't come at a better time' Edward leaned into her; once again she instantly backed away.

'You're an arse in general, drunk.. I'd have you committed'

'For being insane?'

'Mmm' Serena threw a sarcastic smile

'I can't be that mad, I fell in love with you'

Laughing, Serena shook her head 'You are such a cheap shot, you can't even use that as a logical statement'

'Serena.. Serena.. Serena'

'Right!' Serena took a stern approach 'As the father to my child, and knowing you are in no state to drive home or wherever you are staying, I am going to do you a favour and I will give you a lift to wherever you need to go'

'Could just both head back to yours' Edward smirked

'Don't bloody push your luck, I'll have you fired'

A twinkle glinted in Edward's eye 'You wouldn't do that... Come on Serena, live a little'

The sound of a text tone came from Edward's mobile, it was a message from a woman he had chatted up in the pub, finally relenting and asking him to go back to her place.

'Where are you staying?' Serena politely asked, refraining from her now irritated, yet flattered mood.

'Just some hotel'

'So you would be fine with me dropping you at any hotel in Holby?'

'Err yeah' Edward grinned as he texted the woman back; he was not paying attention to what Serena had said.

'So rude' Serena muttered

'Albion Street' Edward blurted out as he out his phone away.

'That is a residential area, no hotels or B&Bs around there' Serena remarked, the prospect of what just happened dawning her, 'It really didn't take you long did it, why does that not surprise me'

'Single guy, single needs'

'Edward'

'Yes boss'

'Piss off'

Hating how she had let herself suckered in by Edward and his game playing, Serena abruptly got into her car, from feeling calm, kind and considerate towards him, she wanted him castrated and left hung out to dry. That scab once again found itself infected.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1 - Thank you for any reviews I have had so far :)**

**A/N 2 - I had planned to give you a pre-Holby City Tuesday update, but I am working most of tomorrow, so I'm giving you this a day early**

* * *

Barely a week into his trial contract and Edward was king of his own little empire; he seemed to influence the younger staff members in AAU without even trying, especially Dr Harry Tressler, where he saw much of his younger maverick and sexually charged self in. Like two peas in a pod, they both found an attraction and a keen fondness to Irish nurse Mary-Claire Carter.

Walking the wards of AAU, Edward caught sight of Mary-Claire, carefully attending to a patient, since dumping Dr Tressler; she had found a new inner confidence a new focus, her efforts seemingly noticed by a high-flyer, someone who was not too bad looking either.

'So Mary-Claire, where did you get such a knack for perfect stitching'

'Some of us pride our work, Dr Campbell' She smiled

'Or is it the luck of the Irish?' Edward cheekily winked at her

'Don't mock, we Irish are a little _more_ than pixies and leprechauns'

'Does that mean I don't get to see you in a full green pixie outfit?' Edward teased

'Is that supposed to be funny, green is a rancid colour on us gingers'

'It is a nice thought though'

'Such a flatterer, buy me a drink after work and I'll see what I can do' Mary-Claire winked.

Edward watched as Mary-Claire walked off, gleefully checking her out. Mary-Claire found herself hooked upon his reel. With bait caught, Edward felt as if he was on to a winner. He had previously joked that if he was ten years younger, he would be in there like a shot, but truth was, age was irrelevant to him, he just needed to know what shots he could call, that libido of his needed constant feeding.

Ii - ~~ - iI

An RTC on the roads of Holby, outside the local primary school, it was the end of the school day and havoc stemmed when the school bus and a number of cars had a head on collision. AAU staff was on standby for the overspill from the ED and Serena had delegated herself to join the ward to give a helping hand, knowing that if there were a severe case Ric in which Ric saw an opportunity to use Primary Defence, Ric would want to have his day.

She stood in AAU, having informed staff that the ETA would be ten minutes, Serena suddenly became aware of Edward fawning over Mary-Claire, quietly observing them, a disheartening feeling sunk in. Despite his drunken mishap the other week, Serena had softened to his presence once more; things were a little cushier. The anger had subsided and the little butterflies were back, when they were working on Keller together, the former rapport they shared blossomed, they could work together without throwing silly digs, Edward had continued to shower Serena with compliments. Evidently, when Edward found himself let loose he continued to play his old tricks.

'You shout at everyone for standing around looking gormless and doing nothing, and here you are doing just that' Ric remarked approaching the nurses' station, he had just sent a patient up to Darwin and now awaited the next rush of patients.

'Hmmm, useless waste of space' Serena seethed, not really taking in Ric's presences

Ric looked at Serena, following her line of sight and saw the playful nudges that Edward and Mary-Claire were undertaking.

'Ah!' Ric raised an eyebrow, he had not realised Serena was now aware of him and listening to him 'Bit of the green-eyed monster? A sign of a woman still in love'

'Don't be so absurd' Serena shot him down.

'He's got to you' Ric smirked, he was enjoying this, it felt like payback for all the times she wilfully teased him in the past.

'Oh, I'm glad _you_ still find this amusing...' Pausing Serena took grasp of her authority 'As Clinical Lead you really should keep on top of staff, letting them slack is just unforgivable. I'm beginning to think you discovered Pri Def by chance and took a holiday instead'

'Now that is what I call an absurd observation'

Ii - ~~ - iI

The previous few hours had seen both the ED, flooded with a number of injured schoolchildren with their frantic parents, mothers, and fathers in critical conditions unable to look after their own children whom had suffered minor injuries. Alongside the usual patient overflow, seemingly everything appeared as ordered chaos. Serena managed to keep things running smoothly with the help of Sacha Levy, whilst Ric and Edward did their magic in Theatre, with the added help of F2 Gemma Wilde.

Uncharacteristically, Serena held some animosity towards Nurse Mary-Claire, the hospital gossip, the young woman who has captured Edward's attention. Critiquing her harshly upon every occasion, A poisonous sap, one full of envy and wrath stung Serena.

She even pulled Mary-Claire aside into the office to give her a lecture on professionalism, Serena would never usually allow herself to speak to harshly to any of the nursing staff, but rash indecisive clouded her judgement, her true feelings for Edward were clouding her judgement.

Mary-Claire, however could sense that Serena was on another of her power-trips, and confidently did not take Serena's harsh words to heart, Mary-Claire knew that she was working harder than she ever had before, and to prove a point she wasn't going to falter.

No sooner had Mary-Claire exited the office, Edward poked his head round.

'Hey'

'What do _you_ want?' Serena spoke moodily

'I've not seen that smile of yours, at all today'

'Seeing you every day, it is starting to latch a negative effect'

As Edward closed the door to the office, he waved off two of the scrub nurses that had also been in Theatre with himself, Ric and Harry. They giggled as they walked by; clearly, they too fell for the charm. Serena just continuously glared at him as he perched himself on the desk, his cheeky smile prominent.

'Are you planning on sleeping with _every_ woman in Holby?'

'If I can't have you'

Serena laughed 'You're unbelievable. It is really the wrong way to go about it'

'So come out with me, it will be like old times'

'Don't even be so crass. If I find you parading around with various staff members or making ridiculous remarks, I'll make it seen that you have a record of sexual harassment against your name'

'Yours would be the only complaint, come on Serena I'm a single guy'

'When had your marital status ever stopped you doing anything'

Edward shrugged; he knew that statement was fact was true; infidelity was in his blood, he was aware of how much his betrayal hurt Serena, still hurt Serena. Nevertheless, regardless of his need for sex, he still had a torch for Serena, and her flame for him was beginning to flicker waiting for that moment that it will fully ignite.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed

**A/N 1 - I did a time jump here, as circles get boring and I did not want to loop the loop too many times**

**A/N 2 - I have finally worked out that this fiction will be around ten chapters in total, I was planning out the end today and moving bits around**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Edward's six-week trail contract was ending this week, and it was fair to say tensions remained high between Edward and Serena. They continued a joyous dance of the same circles week in week out. Small moments of tenderness that often came coupled with moments of rage. Underpinned with a hidden sexual tension that mirrored the act of blowing up a balloon - there is only so much air it can take before it pops.

There was however, a small little blip, Serena knew that Edward often could help himself when it came to woman, and was well aware that he would be out and about enjoying his single freedom. What Serena failed to realise is how much it would hurt when she discovered he had slept with one of their colleagues. Aware that Edward and Mary-Claire had a playful connection; Serena had hoped that Edward would not succumb to the stupidity and commit such act. Nevertheless he did not, even upon eavesdropping the conversation and hearing the words "drunken mistake", "never should have happened" and "no-one needs to know", it hurt much once again ripping off that healed scab.

Serena tried to keep some distance and pretend she never knew such information, but circles never stopped. She now found herself sat with Henrik Hanssen discussion Primary Defence, more importantly Edward's contract.

'It appears Edward is settling in rather well' Hanssen remarked

Chuckling Serena expressed her thoughts 'He can't afford the luxury of the locum these days, divorces _are_ expensive'

'Either way, he is making a positive impact on our staff'

'He is good at charming his way about'

'Ms Campbell, please refrain from bringing personal feelings into this'

'I'm doing no such thing, merely stating fact'

'You will not be opposed to Edward being offered a permanent contract'

'No, of course not' A truthful response from Serena and despite his philandering ways, she started to enjoy having him back in her life in such way

'Good, because if he is willing to accept a position is available'

'Oh good, he and Ric could create a little divorcees club' Serena joked, and it was a remark which even made Henrik raise a small smile.

'How would you feel being the barer of the good news?'

'As I recall this HR malarkey is woman's work' Serena raised an eyebrow

'_Naturally_' Henrik smiled

Ii - ~~ - iI

Convening in the office in AAU, Serena had assembled both Ric and Edward to discuss the ongoing success. The three of them in the same room together, felt uncomfortable for Ric, he felt like the gooseberry, instrumental placed to defuse a situation if it occurred. A simmering feeling underlay in the atmosphere, as Edward made eyes at Serena continuously.

'Hanssen and I have just had a wonderful little meeting, about Pri Def'

Ric's face dropped, he dreaded what Serena would say, and he feared his initiative would fail to exist.

'Don't look so worried Ric, I'm not dropping any terrible bombshells just yet, despite some financial issues it seems viable that Pri Def will thus continue to have a role in Holby'

'Fantastic' Edward grinned

'Hmm, you getting ahead of yourself Edward, I said Pri Def is staying under Ric's reigns'

'Wait, I would like the team to stay as it is' Ric remarked, Primary Defence worked, but it needed Edward as a core worker.

'I'm sure you can manage' Serena teased

'You're dropping me?' Edward was in disbelief, 'Serena if this is...'

'Can we all stop jumping to conclusions' Serena exasperated 'Edward; we have a new contract drawn up. There is a permanent position available, if you chose to sign the contract, the job is yours'

'Brilliant' Edward beamed 'This calls for a celebration, we need to round-up the troops to Albie's tonight'

Ii - ~~ - iI

The end of another busy day ended, and Edward found himself on a mission. He hunted the wards of Keller like a vulture out to catch its prey. Landing in the Consultant's Office, and he finally found what he spent time looking for.

'Michael said you'd be in here'

Serena have a half-smile 'Do you not ever consider knocking?'

'Did not think there was a need' Edward grinned; he figured he had unsettled her. 'Your shift finished hours ago'

'And you should be getting merry in Albie's'

'I didn't fancy it'

'It was_ your_ suggestion'

'Well, I changed my mind... Besides I bumped in Michael and he said your hanging about Keller brooding'

'I am not brooding'

'So why aren't you in Albie's?'

'And become embarrassed when you flippantly tell stories of old _all night'_

'Serena' Edward lowered his tone and perched himself upon her desk 'Something is on your mind'

'Yeah, not you' Serena was not the least bit convincing

'Let's go for dinner'

'No'

'Oh come on, Els is at University, you'll just head back to an empty home'

'Just how I like it'

'You need to get out more'

'Hmm I do, I just don't want to go for dinner with you'

'I see your lips moving, I'm not hearing any sounds' Edward leaned in towards her a cunning smile on his face.

'And I'm hearing this constant irritating buzz...'

'Bees like to stick close to the honey pot'

Reading his metaphor Serena responded pushing her chair away from Edward 'Bees like to flit between flowers too'

Shrugging, Edward took her point '.. So going for dinner is a no?'

'Yes'

'I knew you'd change your mind'

'I haven't, I meant yes it is still a no'

'I can't twist your arm in anyway..'

'You're beginning to sound desperate'

'What can I say, when I have my sights set on something...'

'If I say yes, will it shut you up?'

'You know it will'

Serena met his gleaming gaze 'If we do this, it's as colleagues, nothing more, nothing less'

'I can live with that' Edward smirked, knowing he could dazzle Serena with his finesse way with words.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Edward, being Edward had to push the boat out; he could not just pick any old restaurant, as a man on a mission he picked the restaurant known for its romantic ambience. The wining and dining experience was one of the ways to Serena's heart, and he wanted that heart to belong to him once more. He messed up, and he had been paying for it ever since, he lost a good thing, and Serena never stopped reminding him of that.

For the first part of the evening Serena expressed her dislike to Edward's choice of restaurant, her body language closed off, she felt uncomfortable being in such intimate surroundings, she did not trust herself, and needed to keep her walls up.

Nevertheless, as the wine flowed, Serena relaxed and she began to see the man she had loved, always loved. Edward's charismatic charm sizzled, his intellect holding its own, he did not need to reveal how he felt about her, Serena could see it happening before her eyes; but she was not ready to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Edward smiled to himself, 'This is our song.. First dance at our wedding'

'I know' Serena smiled softly 'You _were_ such a rubbish dancer'

'I'm a bloke it's allowed'

The sounds of John Martyn's I couldn't love you more, continued to play sweetly in the background. Causing saddened look fell upon Serena's face, the music had provoked old memories to surface, happy memories she had boxed away. Reaching out Edward took her hand that lay delicately on the table.

'You nearly fell over'

'I got distracted, by _my_ wife'

'Hmmm' Serena pulled her hand away from Edward's she had not been aware of their physical contact until he had given her hand a squeeze 'Times change'

'Time heals old wounds'

Serena had to laugh, in her case that was far from true 'You really don't get it do you?

'Get what?'

Sighing Serena shook her head 'Nothing. I think I should call it a night. I'll pay you what I owe you tomorrow'

'It's on me...'

'Edward, we agreed to go Dutch'

'I agreed with you for the sake of it... Where are you going? Edward found himself took by surprise as Serena got herself up to leave.

'Home'

Not wanting to let her go just yet, Edward took a chance and pulled her back towards him 'Serena... Let's not end tonight on a bad note'

Serena's hand fumbled in Edward's, as she looked into his blue-grey eyes. Weakness began to tremble in her heart, as they edged closer. In the moment their lips were to met, Serena closed her eyes fighting for her inner strength.

'Edward' she whispered 'We can't do this'

'We can... It wouldn't be so wrong would it?'

'It would' Serena nodded, shifting herself away from him 'I'm going home ... _Alone_'

Edward sighed as he watched Serena walk away, cursing himself for being too forward. It was not as easy to win Serena over this time round, not that it were surprising, but he knew she were close to breaking and he had to prove to her that he'd be worth a second chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the lovely responses - Very much appreciated

**A/N 1 - I've recently changed the journey for this fiction, as in the previous chapter I did mention and liaison with Mary-Claire and we saw glimmers of something in the latest episode. So In changed the final outcome I think I have found a more fitting and interesting way to progress this fiction. Alongside going with the journey of the song that inspired this fiction. **

**A/N 2 - I'm pretty sure we've all got that one person who we would call the love of our lives and they may have hurt us really bad and somehow ruined the relationship, yet forever been under that spell. What I hope to achieve is show how you can be covered by that rose-tinted mist and all logic and sense goes out the window. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Following their near kiss the previous night, Edward now set out to get his girl, he did not just want Serena onside professional, he wanted her personally and he needed her. Despite everything, Serena was the rhyme and reason in his life. Knowing he was only a stone's throw away from breaking her walls, he was going to make every effort to impress her and did not care who saw him do so or how long it took. Despite his escapades, Serena did things emotionally and psychically to him that he never obtained elsewhere, enough dust had settled for him to regain his place in her life.

Feeling proud of himself he left a bouquet of Pink Roses and Red Carnations - her favourite flowers and a bottle of Cava on her desk, the Cava acting as a little anecdote. Feeling smug, he discreetly slipped away; discreetly making sure no one saw him leaving such gifts.

It took until lunchtime for Serena to unmask Edward's little surprise, she had spent a majority of the morning in Theatre, a routine Hernia operation ended up being a little more than routine, and it was more of a disaster. Michael Spence stood at the office doorway, looking very amused as Serena approached.

'I dread to think what has put that smile on your face'

'Knowing what your reaction will be in a few minutes time'

'Why? What have _you_ done?' Serena instantly feared the worst, not even thinking this would relate to her personally.

'Not me... It's in there' Michael pointed into the office with a smile

'It?'

'Uh-huh, now as funny as it will be to watch, I got patients to see'

'Well go and see them, then' Serena rolled her eyes and no sooner was Michael out the way, Serena shut herself in the office, and found the items that Michael had found so amusing.

Sighing Serena instantly knew who they were from, it was only the other month she had suggest said items to Edward to soften up Mindy. She also knew that he knew the use of Flowers and expensive bottles of alcohol often won Serena over in a flash of lightning. Nevertheless, this time it wasn't so simple, even though he had already started to get under her skin she wasn't ready to admit she still had feelings for him, let alone to say she forgave him for what he did to her and Eleanor. Furthermore Cava was not at all expensive or an alcohol beverage to her taste.

Taking out her mobile, Serena scrolled through to Edward's number and pressed call.

'Ah Serena' He answered almost too jolly for the time of day

'You can wipe whatever smug look is upon your face off'

'Who said I was smug?' Edward smirked

'I know what you are up to, and I don't like it'

'I have no idea what you are talking about' Edward denied his involvement.

'You damn well know what I am on about. Get this stuff out of my office'

'Oh come on that is a little outlandish'

'Just sort it!'

'And here I was, about to offer you a weekend away on my boat'

'What _boat?_' Serena scoffed; she had heard how he had to sell his last one, to recover the costs from his hefty divorce to Mindy.

'The one I just brought with my latest pay-packet'

'For god's sake' Serena rolled her eyes 'When are you going to grow up?'

'Come on it will be fun' Edward pushed

'No, no way, why on earth would I even think of going away with you!'

'Because you love the excitement and the thrill, being lavishly treated was your thing'

'It was not my thing, it was something you did regardless, I never asked you to spend extravagantly. I never loved you for those things'

'So what did you love?'

Serena laughed 'I am not answering that. Remove this rubbish, else they will be in the bin by the end of the day'

Serena then hung up, rattled by their conversation, unintentionally everything she had loved about Edward raced through her mind, truthfully she enjoyed the "princess" treatment she received when they started dating, but all good things come to an end, and their relationship was one of them.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After his attempts to dazzle Serena rebuffed once more, Edward found himself sat in Albie's with his fifth Whiskey and the company of Ric Griffin and Michael Spence. Michael had taken this opportunity to do some mickey taking, as Edward had spent a lot of time telling stories on how to woo the ladies, even suggesting to Ric that they should exchange tips. Edward being Edward also had to do a bit of bragging.

'You just have to play it cool and they'll be putty in your hands'

'Ha' Michael laughed 'Serena isn't having any of it'

'Serena is... She is not an easy type; I know how to push her buttons... We were once the power couple everyone wanted to be'

'Sounds believable, power seems subjective to Serena' Ric remarked

'That is true' Michael agreed 'But she thinks you're an idiot'

'Flowers can speak a thousand words, best way to a girl's heart... Other than diamonds'

'_Gullible'_ Ric smirked

'Ric and I, learnt that, that is nothing but a pricey... Foolish thing to think'

'You don't know Serena' Edward seemed sure of himself.

'I know she threw those flowers in the bin, and contemplated throwing that Cava  
down the sink'

'I _knew _she secretly liked that stuff'

Michael raised an eyebrow 'She gave it to the Keller love birds'

'Who's shacking up on Keller?' Edward quizzed, oblivious to the ongoing  
romance on the ward, no one there bar Serena caught his eye

'Dr Digby and Nurse Lane'

'The ditzy one and the geek'

'That is an unfair assumption' Ric raised his eyebrow, he admired Chantelle for  
her nursing skills, and Arthur was a promising F2.

'You could learn a thing or two from Digby' Michael added 'Chantelle says he is a  
bit like that guy from... Pride and Prejudice'

'Woman do _not_ really like that stuff' Edward scoffed 'It is all about the chase, a few naughty encounters, a bit of charm'

Ric and Michael looked at each other. This man was not for real, was he? They figured Edward was most likely drunk; they arrived at Albie's later than he had.

'I should get going' Ric sighed

'Err yeah, I should too I got Jas giving me a Skype call later' Michael added 'Gotta keep the kids happy'

'It's a bit uncool not to drink on a school night' Edward remarked, his need to keep feeling young dominating his mind

'I'm sure there are plenty of young females willing to keep you occupied' Ric chuckled, knowing that drunken advances will not work on anyone with a decent brain cell.

'Well I've still got it' Edward nodded and wondered to the bar.

'He'll get ripped to shreds' Michael smiled

'And not just by Serena' Ric grinned; somehow he figured seeing the battling ex's would be rather entertaining.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After being left alone in Albie's and not paying attention to any of the woman in the bar, Edward held a different idea on how to end the evening. Mystified about why Serena had not taken to his "romantic" gestures. He decided to pay her a visit. His inebriated mind instinctively telling him that it was the right thing to do.

It was not long before he wound up in her front garden, singing the words to "Have I told you lately". Taking on his Rod Stewart impersonation, he always fancied himself as a bit of a "Rod", especially when he had, had one too many.

As he sang the song he once drunkenly sung to Serena back in 1993, after their first major row as a couple. A curtain twitched from the upper from window, and a sleepless soul wandered the landing and to her mother's bedroom. Knocking the door Eleanor walked in waking up her sleeping mother.

'Mum'

Serena flicked on her bedside lamp 'Ellie, you feeling okay?'

'I'm fine' She rubbed her eyes. Eleanor came home from University earlier in the evening as she had felt a little unwell during the week and needed some home comforts 'Dad.. He's outside, singing'

'Oh for god's sake' Serena muttered 'I have a feeling your father is drunk'

'Sounds it' Eleanor yawned

'You get yourself back to bed sweetie, I'll sort it out'

'Don't argue' Eleanor pleaded, having still felt a little out of sorts today, her patents arguing would be the last thing she wanted.

'I promise' Serena smiled softly 'Now back to bed'

Eleanor nodded and did as he mother asked, leaving Serena to wrap herself up in her dressing gown and head down to the front door. She could hear Edward's attempts to capture raspy singing voice, but as ever, she failed to see the likeness.

_'Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness..._' Edward stopped singing as soon as the front door opened 'Serena, I thought you were going to make me sing it twice'

'Fat chance! Thank god you have not given up the day job' Serena quipped 'I've come to tell you to shut the hell up, you've woken Eleanor?'

'Els is at University'

'No, Edward she is home as she felt unwell. You would know this if you bothered to check your messages'

'I... Well I...' Edward stumbled up to the front door

'Urgh, this is really unacceptable. You can't just up in the middle of the night drunk, singing and stumbling about in my garden'

'I.. I have come to tell you something'

'Do hurry up then, I'd like to go back to bed'

'I need to tell you, that _we_... You and I, still have feelings for each other... And _you_ need to tell me you feel the same because... '

'What planet have you landed on? Get lost'

'I'm not going until you admit it' Edward grinned as he tapped Serena on the nose

'There is nothing to admit, you're drunk. Go home Edward' Serena felt anxious and unnerved about being around his drunken state, as she wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her body.

'Serena, I _love_ you'

'That is a declaration and a half, pity you didn't realise that fifteen years ago'

'Come 'Rena... I see it'

'Beer goggles do that, make you see and think about things that aren't really there, so go home sober up, and I expect you to apologise to your daughter tomorrow.

'Guess I'll just have to drive myself home then...'

'You _drove_ here?' A sudden flurry of panic struck Serena's stomach, her annoyance of his drunken behaviour turned to a caring nature, and she could not let him drive not in his state 'Keys'

'Eh?'

'Give me your car keys; I am not letting the father of my child be so bloody stupid. Edward you could have gotten yourself killed'

'Guys gotta prove a point' Edward shrugged as he clumsily dropped his keys, both he and Serena bent down at the same time to pick them up, their hands brushing, eyes meeting.

'You're an idiot'

'Humour me'

'Well I am not letting you drive home; you can stay the night... On the sofa'

'If it is what you want'

'No it isn't, but I fear you'll either start singing or kill yourself. Neither would I wish to deal with...'

Accepting her offer Edward followed Serena through to the Kitchen, he wobbled on the odd occasion trying to his best to stay as quiet as he could be so not to wake Eleanor once more.

'Drink this' Serena placed a large glass of water in front of him 'Downstairs bathroom is through there, and there is a couple of throws on the sofa you can use'

'Thanks Serena'

'Do not thank me... Night Edward'

'Night...'

Serena left Edward alone in the kitchen, her kitchen, he watched as she left, half tempted to follow her, he caught sight of her looking back at him with a smile, a smile that only he ever saw and that smile was her way of telling him that of course she felt that, always had, always will. However, he still had not earned her full forgiveness.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Eleanor had lurked, upon seeing her mother reappear, Eleanor grinned

'Didn't kill him then?

'No, you kindly asked me not too'

'I said don't argue' Eleanor corrected her mother

'All the same.. Are you feeling okay?'

'Yeah' Eleanor nodded 'Wanted to make sure you were okay'

Serena smiled 'I'm fine...'

'Where's dad?'

'Going to sleep off whatever he has drunk... On the sofa'

'There is a spare room'

'Not since you moved to halls there isn't. I am re-doing my office; it has all my things in there'

'Ah... I'm glad you're both getting on a bit better now'

Serena nodded and replied softly 'Me too'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews, I have nothing interesting to say about this chapter, so here we are and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Having been up for at least an hour Serena had not yet ventured downstairs. It was fast approaching six am, although she was to work a later shift she had promised herself that she would get there for eight. She had a number of things on her "to do" list before her shift started.

Knowing she could not delay it any longer, Serena headed downstairs, everything just seemed a little too dark and not a sign of life around. Assuming Edward was still asleep she flicked on the living room light, but he was not there. Not taking his disappearance in, Serena took herself to the kitchen and made herself her morning coffee.

In an unusual move Serena headed back to the living room, everything was left as it were before Edward turned up at her door. She started to wonder of Edward had stayed there at all. Sinking down into the sofa, it was there she spotted a note, which Edward left; it read

_"Sorry for being an idiot.  
Thanks for letting me stay. X"_

Although smiling at the note, Serena mentally told herself she would have preferred it if he was still here and could tell her to her face, sometimes a note seemed so much more of a copout and for that matter where was he? He usually could sleep for England after a night intoxicating his body.

Kicking out her legs, which felt like they needed a lengthy stretch, her feet met an item on the floor, something that did not belong there at all. Clasping her warm mug close to her, Serena bent over and reached for this object, a wallet.

'Bloody men' Serena muttered as she held the half-open wallet in her hand.

Heavily exhaling, Serena felt a pang of curiosity, she felt tempted to flick through the wallet in an attempt to find some hidden secrets, a small piece of information that would eradicate Edward from taking full hold of her heart and mind.

Placing her mug on the coffee table, Serena mindlessly flicked through Edward's credit cards, debit card and store cards, the latter she assumed he had purely for Mindy's benefit.

The next two items were the ones that shocked Serena, it just seemed very un-Edward, Serena found herself looking at a small photo of Eleanor as a newborn, she must have only been hours old. Behind that a smaller image if herself and Edward on their wedding day, they looked so happy. Tracing her finger over the image of their younger-selves, Serena began to question Edward's motives behind having such keepsakes.

They divorced nearly fifteen years ago, and surely, in that time he must have had a change in wallet, this one looked practically brand new. It felt such a ridiculous thing to do, she only ever knew of a few men that did this, but they were still married and with their families. Furthermore, in this new age of Digital Media, she questioned the fact as to why they were not on his Smartphone.

Her thoughts kept heading back to "why", "why were they there?". Serena therefore came to the natural conclusion that he had left his wallet on purpose, in a move the rattle her emotions, knowing that she indeed would do a bit of snooping.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena found herself grateful that she would be spending her day working on Keller, and hoped that AAU would not call for her assistance. Ever since finding Edward's wallet and its content, it had constantly played on her mind.

She was well aware that Edward was trying to root himself back in her life, but did not like the way he was going about it. What she really craved was for him to say "Sorry" - sorry for breaking her heart, sorry for turning her life upside down and walking back into it, like nothing had ever happened. Yet troublingly she was becoming increasingly aware of her own feelings and how close to cracking to his charms she was.

Serena had only just sat herself down in her office, 1pm and Serena felt like she had already worked a full twelve-hour shift, when she only had been in work for four hours. A knock came to the office door, Serena half expected it was Arthur Digby, and not are ex-husband.

'Yes' Serena sighed not looking up from her laptop.

'Always a pleasant greeting' Edward smiled as he sailed into her office all-suave

'Oh, it's you'

'Don't sound _too_ pleased'

'Hmm how's the head' Serena had not made eye contact with her him.

'Fine, still have a knack when it comes to hangovers' Edward smirked 'You look tense'

'I'm not tense, I'm busy' Serena replied, although she did actually feel tense, his sudden presence unsettled her, she wanted to question him to ransom and find answers to everything that ran through her mind this morning, but it all just went out of the window. 'What do you want?'

'I owe you an apology for being a drunken idiot, it was wrong of me to turn up half-cut at your door'

'Almost sounds like you mean it'

'I do'

For the first time today, she looked up at him 'Anything else?'

'Yeah, I think I left my wallet at your place, did not even consider it earlier, only realised when I went to buy lunch'

'What a shame'

'You haven't...'

'Found it?'

'Uh-huh'

'Luckily for you, I did' Serena rummaged through her draw, where she had kept it safe, she was unaware that Edward snuck his way behind her office chair.

'Thanks' Edward reached out from behind and took it from the draw; Edward's close proximity to Serena caused her to tense up further and act instantly noticed again by Edward. 'Jeez, _Serena_...'

Places his hands on her shoulders, he gave them a little squeeze a move that Serena did not want to happen 'Don't'

'Relax...'

'Edward, _don't_... this is not the place or the time, you have no right to...'

Applying some gentle pressure Edward moved his thumbs in circular motions 'You really need to relax, Serena. You're full of knots'

'.. Edward, I...' Melting into his familiar touch, Serena instantly forgot that he had irritated her and she softened, accepting his massage instead of fighting to get away. Edward could often be good with his hands.

Yet it was a moment that was over too soon, breaking away Edward gave her a small brush of the arm 'I should go, it will be worthwhile to actually eat on my lunch break'

Feeling somewhat speechless, Serena just looked at him, almost begging him to stay, he flashed her a smile before leaving, of course he would have stayed, but he figured he had to stop pushing his luck, some seeds had been sown and now if was only time that would get in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all reviews. Always appreciated**

**A/N 1 - I started tidying up the final chapter to this fiction last night after this chapter there is only three more to go!**

* * *

November the fifth, Bonfire Night, a night which brought the fear out to most medical staff. The prospect of dealing with burn victims from careless attempts to create a perfect firework display, to drunken teenagers thinking they know it all.

Serena felt glad she was not working a late shift, a nice cosy day on Keller working on a few electives and a lunch break finishing off a report about, the use of unnecessary surgery and its effects on the Holby NHS budget.

With Michael Spence, prominently running ship, Serena hoped today would be a quiet day, but this was Holby City Hospital, nothing was ever straightforward.

A woman of sixty-nine and her twenty-eight year old daughter found themselves transferred to Keller from the Emergency Department Elizabeth Watson had suffered server stomach pains for a several weeks, it was only when her daughter Linda paid an unexpected visit did Elizabeth face up to her troubles.

With Michael busy in Theatre and Serena's next elective not due for another hour, Serena was to head up the case, a disruption to her nicely planned out day. What she did not realise was how this patient and daughter was to have an impact on her own life.

Upon examining Elizabeth, Serena concluded her diagnosis without even being thorough with her investigation; she knew immediately that Elizabeth had incisional hernia something she saw her own mother brought into Hospital for little over two months ago.

A dispute between Elizabeth and Linda, over Elizabeth's denial over the extent of her problems caused major conflict, the wayward daughter feeling rejected by her mother's refusal to open up. Serena tried her best to defuse the situation, usually she could handle such conflict, but that is when it happened.

'I would never live with you in a million years' Elizabeth spat

'Mum, you're clearly not looking after yourself'

'Is that so?'

'This would not have happened, not if you told me you weren't feeling well' Linda but her tongue stopping herself from saying something more offensive'

'It's none of your damn business'

'I am your daughter'

'And I'd rather live in a care home than move in with you and your brood'

'You can't be serious' Linda although on the defence was hurt by her mother's admission 'I gave you the benefit of the doubt after your operation last month, but...'

'I am serious your lot are a nightmare'

'Okay enough' Serena snapped 'Family domestics do not have a place on this ward. Mrs Watson, you are quite ill, you need an operation... You will need'

Serena paused, in her conscious mind noticed, something and she realised if she said what she was thinking she would be in deep shit, it also dawned on her that she was witnessing a situation that mirrored her own life, a nagging dull ache wrenched her heart.

'If you will excuse me a second' Serena spoke softly and without considering her patient she walked away and found herself outside the doors of Theatre. Thankfully, for Serena, Michael left his patient in the capable hands of Malick and was on his way back to the ward.

'Yo Serena, what's up?' Michael quizzed seeing the look upon her face he could tell something was not right.

'I need you to, take over for me. A patient. It, she...' Serena struggled with her words, something that rarely happened, but she felt so conflicted with her own emotions all she knew was that for the first time it was only right to step away from her work.

'I'll see to it' Michael nodded 'You go do what you need to do'

Serena gave a small smile 'I owe you'

'Don't worry about it'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Sitting outside in the crisp November air, surrounded by leafless tress and evergreen bushes, Serena had his herself away from her working world, deep in thought. Contemplating her own relationship with her mother, she has realised there was so many parallels between them and what she had witnessed between Elizabeth and Linda. It was as if someone had taken Serena out of her world and made her watch her own life.

It was terrifying to witness, as an outsider, she knew the solutions to the problem, yet when it came to her relationship with her mother she felt blinded, not even the people around her could make her see the obvious. The pushy daughter who always wanted things her way, thinking she knew best and a mother who would always do right by her child and never make a fuss. It was all so real and had hit home with Serena, a little too much.

It had such an impact, Serena started to question the entirety of her life and the choices she had made, not all of her decisions in life were the right ones, and that were right also cost her dearly.

Whilst still deep in thought a familiar figure made his way through the grounds, taking what he would call the shortcut route back to the hospital. He caught sight of Serena, looking subdued, knowing he still had some free time spare he joined her, not knowing which way this would turn.

'What brings you out here?' He asked as a starter to the conversation

A beat, an honest response 'I needed some space'

'Ah, that's all well and good. But its bloody _freezing_ out here' Edward remarked, it was notably very cold for this time of year.

'I don't think it is' Serena replied bluntly, clinching her coat 'Why are _you_ out here?'

She threw the question back to him, now hoping to deter from her real thoughts and feelings.

'Lunch... There is a lovely shop round the corner does a great meaty baguette'

'You and food, it is like Sonny and Cher' Serena sighed '... Or is it that _young pretty_ waitress in there?'

'I hadn't noticed there was one' Edward replied, and for the first time in years, he failed to have a wondering eye.

'Oh'

'Why don't you come inside, grab a coffee. You'll catch your death if you sit here any longer'

'I don't need a coffee, I just needed some space'

'Okay, hearing you loud and clear, I'll leave you alone' Edward responded by backing away, he felt like he was treading on a firing line, and any moment now a bullet was to hit him.

'... No, Edward, I need to talk to you'

_'Now?'_

'Yes'

Sitting himself beside her Edward nodded 'Okay, I'm all ears'

Not that Serena entirely believed him, when was the last time a man truly listened, without going off on a trail of their own thoughts. Nevertheless, Serena had things to get off her chest.

'I have... Well there is this patient, and she is there with her daughter. It was like looking at my life. Have you ever had that, seen something that resembles your own life so much, that it scares you'

'I can't say I have' Edward remained focused upon his ex-wife taking in her every word 'What scares you?'

'Knowing that for the best part of my life, I got it... Wrong' Defeat, Serena rarely would vocally admit she was wrong about anything, 'Especially with my mother'

'Now that is a conversation we've had before' Edward smiled recalling that sunny late August afternoon, they conversed for well over half an hour, not a single element of animosity rose in that time.

'I stopped listening to you at that point'

'Always were stubborn'

'Hmmm' Serena looked him straight in the eye 'I should have listened though'

'We all make choices for a reason'

'But it's not enough to really justify the outcome, not long term' Serena failed to see the positive in Edward's statement, because she had not just been thinking about her relationship with her mother, she thought about her relationship with Eleanor and Edward too.

'You've not done _too_ bad' Edward gave her knee a gently squeeze

Laughing Serena responded, the laughing acted as a protective wall 'It's so bad it's almost funny'

'Let me in, Serena'

'I already have' Serena said in an inaudible whisper.

'I figured timings a bit crazy, you do not need to tell me now' Edward responded to what he thought was silence; even he now could not feel the cold and was finding this shrubbery surroundings peaceful.

'What happened to us, it was _my_ fault'

'Whoa, hang on a minuet Serena, that's.. .'

'Just here me out' Serena cut Edward off, he exhaled loudly and let Serena have her way 'I know I failed as a wife to you, and don't you dare say I didn't, because I did, I failed as a mother to Ellie too'

'... Serena that's bull...'

'... No it isn't, I _always_ put my career first'

'You always said by the time you reach fifty you wanted to effectively run a hospital, you made it there a few years early' Edward smiled

'You remember?'

'One of the first things you told me'

'It came at a price, my bloody-minded ways cost me our relationship. In the first year or so it was good, you were my ultimate weakness' Serena sighed 'Pregnancy changed everything. I always worked, right up until the end, and then I just palmed Ellie off on my Mother or the Nanny. I could never let myself fall behind. I couldn't do it' Serena looked Edward dead in the eyes 'I pushed you away so much for my own selfish reasons and I am so sorry for that, really who would want a wife who won't sleep with her own husband, no wonder you...'

'Hey, don't ever blame yourself for my mistakes. Christ Serena, I was the one who messed up, instead of supporting you, I screwed around. You have no part in that. There is nothing for you to say sorry for' Edward took Serena's hand 'I did not see the good thing I had in front of me and I took you for granted. You and I were the power couple that everyone wanted to become and I broke your heart. I don't think I ever said sorry, so here it is, I'm sorry Serena'

There it was, what Serena had always wanted to hear, in the moments that she started to reflect and blame herself, Edward washed that away, with the believable tone in his voice and the look in his eye, she knew he was sincere. A thought crossed her mind and before she could stop herself, the words slipped from her mouth.

'Come home with me tonight'

'... Serena that is some leap of faith'

'Just say you will' Serena pressed him for an answer

He nodded, of course, it was what he wanted, but he was not sure it was the right thing to do, he nonetheless agreed '... I will ...'

* * *

**A/N 2 - I think Serena just cracked!**

**Hope you enjoyed. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews etc, I have nothing really to say about this chapter other than I hope you like. **

* * *

In a darkened room, two bodies lay intertwined under a thick soft quilt. Peaceful, content and satisfied both physically and emotionally. The sounds of an alarm disrupting the moment, a few shuffles, and an arm reached out searching for the snooze button; not wanting to open is eyes Edward hoped that this alarm call was actually just a dream. Serena stirred, the silencing of the alarm causing her to bolt upright in blind panic, almost fearing she had snoozed the alarm herself and fallen back sleep.

Serena's sudden movements caused Edward to wake up; his attentions fell upon the alarm clock he just snoozed moments ago.

'Christ, Serena it is three-thirty in the morning'

'I usually go into work for five' Serena yawned sleepily, pulling up the covers as the cold air hit her chest

'Unnecessarily, going in at five' In the darkness Edward could only make out the shape of Serena but nonetheless his hand found a place on Serena's bare back and he rubbed it gently 'You are insane'

'You're more than welcome to go back to sleep' Serena turned her head to face him, not that she could see anything but the shine of his eyes 'I.. Have to go and her ready'

'Why so early? You are practically the boss, be normal go in at seven'

'Hmmm, well I am awake now'

'Still time to fall back to sleep'

'For you maybe'

'Serena, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?'

'Lost' Serena yawned again

'I think I could change that' Edward smirked 'Come here'

'No... Edward'

'Five minutes, it's all I ask'

'I'm not in the mood'

Edward chuckled 'I don't just have a one-track mind that is the last thing I am thinking right now'

'Charming'

'Just come back here, think about taking that pressure off yourself to go in for five... I will even make you breakfast...'

Relenting, and not even putting up a further fight, Serena nestled herself back in Edward's arms. He instantly wrapped his arm around her, Serena smiled 'Okay, you win'

'Right call...' Edward fumbled with his right arm, for the digital alarm clock and managed to single-handed change the alarm to go off in two hours time 'We both could benefit from a couple of extra hours worth of kip'

'You're getting old' Serena smirked 'Caffeine, not a good enough fix'

'There is still a lot of life in me yet'

'I figured' Serena placed a kiss on Edward's chest, as she closed her eyes and quickly fell back to sleep, Edward following in suit.

For the first time in sixteen years they had found themselves sharing a bed, they had always been unfinished business, unresolved tensions that built up over the last couple of months. As soon as they both entered Serena's home last night they could not help themselves, in a flurry of electrically charged moments their lips instantly met, clothes tugged, passion heightened. Yet this temperament changed dramatically once their bodies hit the bed, a slower and gentler pace followed, tender and loving rhythmic and meaningful. An act, which provoked many emotions, a few tears escaped even Serena's eyes, physically and emotional in tune with one another, the night provided the final foundations for what could stand as a new beginning.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Six-twenty-five am, Serena started to feel anxious, she wanted to get going to work, but Edward seemed keen to delay her for just a bit longer. Wrapped in her coat, Serena caught glimpse of Edward sitting in the stairs, putting on his shoes.

'I'm half tempted to leave you here'

'I wouldn't complain' Edward smirked

'Just hurry up...'

Standing up Edward approached Serena and placed his hands on her waist 'I need to remind you how to relax a few more times'

'Tempting as that is, I have my work hat on, and you could have had your way a couple of hours ago. So no not a chance...'

'Can't blame me for trying' Edward placed a light kiss on her cheek 'So whose car we taking'

'Both'

'Why?'

'Because, you are not coming back here tonight, and I have a late evening board meeting, followed by drinks and canapés'

'Fancy'

'Uh-huh'

'So I don't get to show you off then?' Edward grinned

'There will be no showing off to do. Besides I'm stuck on Keller all day'

'Damn, I'll sing your praises'

'Don't' Serena spoke firmly 'Not that in concerns everyone but to them we are just ex partners, and that is how it stays'

Edward realised that Serena's status in the Hospital, understandably meant she wanted gossip to a minimum, the previous revelation revealing their marriage already caused a ripple 'Okay... Secrets are fun, shall we go'

'Hmmm' Serena sighed and placed a soft and brief kiss on Edward's lips 'If you ask me out sometime, I might find myself inclined to changed my mind'

Of course, that was not strictly true, Serena would never let her private life be of complete dominance to hospital gossip, her words they stood as more of a hint. One that said Serena was willing to firmly put that past behind them and start again.

Ii - ~~ - iI

A happy feeling lurked around Serena's heart as she worked her shift on Keller, free of tension and pent-up emotions; Serena started to show signs of the woman she used to present, before she put up her walls. Not that anyone in this hospital apart from Edward, knew that Serena could be so calm, contented and at peace with the world.

Arthur found himself the first to experience the mellowed Serena; darting back in a panic from a mishap with Chantelle, Arthur ran straight into Serena, causing her files and iPad to go flying. Instantly clamming up, Arthur's face spoke his fear; he feared Serena's angry bite waiting to hit him at any moment. Yet instead of anger, there was a smile.

'Dr Digby, either I've turned invisible or you need better glasses'

'I... Err. Sorry'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to hang you out to dry today, just be careful in the future'

'Yes Ms Campbell' Arthur nodded, now confused about why she was being so nice and not throwing him a death glare, he concluded it must possibly be due to one thing, and in his naïve he just seemed to blurt it out '.. You're not pregnant are you?'

Serena raised an eyebrow and then laughed, 'No.. Tact really is not your thing is it. You poor thing'

'.. But... '

Ii - ~~ - iI

AAU, the playground to the young and feisty, an area which Edward easily fitted in, he wondered the ward like the cat who got the cream. Harry Tressler, spotted his look whilst in Theatre earlier, and later derived a conclusion when he saw a radiant looking Mary-Claire.

'You dark horse' Harry smirked as he tapped Mary-Claire on the shoulder

'What are you talking about?'

'You and old Campbell'

'Err what?'

'Come on, I've seen both your faces, though you said that he...'

'You so wrong in your thoughts you're off the scale, you think I'd go there again with him, Urgh no'

'Well you got some explaining to do, coz if it ain't Campbell...'

'Edward is all doe-eyed for Serena'

Harry shuddered at that thought; he still could not get over the fact that Serena was heterosexual or formerly married to Edward.

'... I've met a cute guy in Neurology, new CT1, he's divine.. Irish too, so I know he is worth keeping' Mary-Claire smiled, the feisty redhead had found happiness with a guy who did not hold a reputation for being a sleaze-bag.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N 1 - I have mentioned a place in this chapter, I have been there myself absolutely stunning, if you ever get the chance to go I highly recommend.**

**A/N 2 - I had a bit of a challenge with this chapter, I knew what I wanted ( in sorts), but I wasn't sure how to go about it, I then ended up reading a blog that someone who attends the same therapy clinic as myself and I found it so beautiful, yet sad and lovely to know that she found someone who went through a similar experience. **

* * *

Three weeks to Christmas, and love very much found itself in the air. Since the night of passionate lovemaking little over a month ago, Edward and Serena found themselves inseparable. It became hard not to fall deep into old habits, hard not to love each other, they never professed that love, not sober, timing was not right, however they reinstated their status as a power couple; unbreakable. Nights spent at her house, at his flat, an old re-kindled flame burning bright managed not to ignite into a fierce explosion in the work place, but played a calm relaxing flicker, where Serena and Edward were at ease with one another, not caring if their colleagues noticed their subtle romantic exchanges.

Sitting on a breakfast stool in Edward's kitchen, Serena mused herself on Edward's laptop checking her e-mails, whilst Edward showered. Taking a final sip of her lukewarm coffee, Serena noted the time, it was earlier than she expected; time had dragged and she had re-read the same line over and over, not taking in the words written by Terence Cunningham, appointing her as CEO full term following Henrik Hanssen's departure over disciplinary action.

Sneaking up behind her, Edward slipped his hands around Serena's waist kissing her neck. 'Anything interesting...?'

'Mmmm, no.. Not really, I don't think...'

'Ah, so modest' Edward glanced at the laptop screen, taking in the information rather quickly and smiling 'Look, we got distracted last night...'

'We? ... You got distracted' Serena raised an eyebrow

'You didn't put up a fight'

'Yes, well...' Serena found herself not able to argue the matter 'So what did you want?'

Edward started pulling up a website as he spoke to Serena, with a smile on her face 'I had been thinking'

'Dangerous ground'

'That maybe... I thought that we could take a weekend at Christmas.. Spend it together, just you and I'

'Hmm?' Serena looked up at the screen, a beautiful country cottage, in Usk, South Wales.

'Vanilla Cottage' Edward smiled 'Luxury, a romantic ambience with no outside distractions, and a wood burner... It's all paid for...' With no response from Serena, Edward backtracked '... There is a single room, if it's a bit too much, Els could join us... Make it a family weekend...'

Serena laughed 'I'm sure Eleanor really would want to spend the weekend with her parents as they plan to shag each other stupid'

'Is that the way it is?'

'Uh-huh'

'No Els then?'

'Nope'

'Well that is perfect' Edward kissed her neck a few times 'Come on you, I feel Madame needs to head to work.. I've got a good feeling about today'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena found herself working tirelessly on AAU, she longed for the quite floors of Keller, he warm office, a place where she could take a few stolen moments with Edward, he himself found himself flitting between wards, and at present aided Michael Spence in Theatre. Serena had already started counting down the hours to what would be her big important meeting with Mr Cunningham at four pm later that day.

Heading to a patient that Mary-Claire clearly stated was feeling agitated and demanding that she should needed seeing to pronto, Serena thought nothing of it, the name meant nothing to her as she flicked through the notes. Melissa Lane, twenty-seven self admitted via the ED suffering severe pain in her side and also some unusual vaginal bleeding, Yet with some large overspill in ED, Melissa found herself on AAU, a little more at ease since being given some strong pain killers.

Serena approached her patient, not taking a moment to look at her, but instead peeked towards the small child that lay sleeping in the buggy, Serena felt surprised that the baby managed to remain asleep in the noisy surroundings, but her daughter Eleanor was just the same. With a small smile Serena looked up, her heart skipped a beat.

'Hello Serena...'

'... .. Mindy...' Serena took a deep breath and decided to cut the small talk 'Nurse Carter has explained to me your symptoms, I..'

A nagging thought dawned on Serena's mind, and she looked at the sleeping child and then back to Melissa. She knew there and then, what this meant, throwing Serena off her work, she had to ask 'How old?'

'Two months today' Melissa smiled at her bundle of joy, feeling a small twinge that Serena failed to notice

'Edward...' Serena replied her heart racing, fearing, knowing that Edward had lied to her.

'I don't want you as my doctor' Melissa snapped, she knew how cagey Serena could be at times, and she certainly did not want to have to depend on Serena at this moment in time.

'Consultant, I am a Consultant' Serena corrected Melissa '...Does Edward know you are here? That is his ...'

'None of your business, I don't want you treating me or harassing me with questions'

'Fine!' Serena glared, no sooner has she started to walk away, and Serena spotted Ric Griffin, her friend, her colleague ' ... Ric...'

'.. Yes..' Ric sighed somehow he feared he would be in trouble; Serena had that look in her eye.

'I need you to take this patient for me' Serena held out the folder of notes

'Why?'

'Conflict of interest, please Ric'

Hearing nothing but sheer desperation Ric nodded 'Okay, is everything okay?'

'I have no idea' Serena bluntly replied

Ric screwed his face as Serena instantly left AAU, he had witnessed some strange and secretive behaviour from Serena over the past few weeks, but this stood as something very unusual. He was just about to find out how and why this conflict of interest caused a ruffling of feathers, when got called over to help with a patient who had a sudden seizure, his investigation involving Melissa had to wait.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Heading up to Keller, Serena was a woman on a mission, she had to find Edward, she needed answers, and Mindy was not going to give her any, so she had to use the alternative source, the one who seemingly would hold the key. Clocking Edward, she signalled him over, grinning he had no idea what would be in store for him, but he knew what he would like to happen.

Pulling Edward into an empty storeroom, he instantly grabbed Serena, 'You can't keep away can you'

In an abrupt move, she removed herself from his grasp and walked towards the small window, saying nothing.

'I feel like I'm in the doghouse, what's up?' Edward sidled up beside her.

'Why did you break up with Mindy?'

A confused expression fell upon Edward's face, 'It just didn't work out'

'Didn't father any other children over the years?'

'Serena what is this? The bloody Spanish Inquisition?'

'Well, have you?' Serena ignored him and pressed for an answer

'No' Edward replied honestly 'Where is this coming from?'

'Mindy, she is here with your son'

'What? Mindy and I never had children together'

'Sure about that, because she is in AAU, with a two month old child' Serena snapped, the hurt dominating her eyes, how could he continue to lie to her.

'She's here?'

'You're not even going to deny the child is yours? Edward how could you? You have a son and you've been acting like he doesn't exist, I always knew you were a pathetic excuse for a man, why can't you ever tell the truth'

'It is not my child' Edward raised his voice, resting his elbows on the windowsill he sighed heavily, the hidden truth finally about to escape. 'You want to know the truth, Serena. Well here you have it, I were nothing but a sugar-daddy to Mindy, the boot found itself on the other foot, she was seeing a guy her own age for over a year, when we split. When I found out Mindy fell pregnant, according to her "dates" the child could not be mine'

'And you being blinded with rose-tinted mist, wanted to believe that a young pretty girl could find themselves interested in you for something other than money'

'That is uncalled for'

'What do you expect me to say, Edward? I'm not about to feel sorry for you'

'It is a start' Edward looked at Serena sheepishly 'She said the kid wasn't mine, I weren't going to hang around, she wanted the divorce'

'Whilst rinsing you for every penny'

'I let her have free access to my cards'

'Oh, well that is... Just go and talk to her, she is here for a reason Edward'

Ii - ~~ - iI

It took a while for Edward to bottle up the confidence to approach Mindy, he could have done without her, she had his money, she got her wish for a divorce, what more could she want. As he approached her bedside, he could hear Mindy, ranting to Mary-Claire.

'When am I going to see a Doctor? I do not want that Campbell woman... it's a good job, my son is still asleep, because...'

'Mary-Claire, I'll deal with this' Edward scowled

'You're welcome to, I don't get what her problem is' Mary-Claire huffed, leaving Edward with Mindy, not knowing the circumstances and just assuming that Edward would talk sense into the woman.

'No need to be rude to my colleagues'

'She told you then?' Mindy smirked

'Serena said you were here'

'It is rather cosy for you both isn't it'

'Minds' why are you here?'

'We need to talk'

'Long way to come if you just want to talk, there is a clever invention known as a phone' Edward quipped; last he knew she moved to Exeter with her boyfriend. 'I wouldn't be surprised of you faked an illness just to get in here'

'I'm not that sick, I wouldn't make shit up just to see you'

'Nice to know'

'You're back with her aren't you?' Mindy quizzed, instantly recalling Serena's reaction earlier.

'This is not about Serena and I, it is about you'

'I could never compete to her, not really. It always was about her...'

'Mindy, give it a rest. Why are you in Holby?'

'I've split up with Martin'

'Wow, and you come here with his child, expecting me to bail you out? Minds' you took every penny I had...'

'I came to tell you that, Ben, he is yours. Martin, he took a DNA test, results are in my bag if you don't believe me'

'You gotta be kidding me'

'I'm not; it is why we split up. Said I should go back to my sugar-daddy, let the spawn of Satan grow up with its maker'

'Well, I..' Edward could not get his head around the information 'You ended up in AAU, because?'

'Been getting some pains, bleeding. I tore rather badly during birth, I assumed it would have healed by now, but ... Ed, I .. '

'I will find my colleague Ric Griffin, he is the clinical lead, and I'll make sure you get the best treatment possible'

'Thanks'

Edward tapped Mindy's knee, and started to walk away

'Edward... Your son...'

He looked at the child and then to Mindy, and shook his head. He could not process it, he did not want to believe it, at fifty-four, a child, a baby is the last thing he wanted in his life, not since reconciling with Serena.

Ii - ~~ - iI

It took another hour before Ric found himself treating Mindy, in complete discretion towards Edward, he now realised why Serena found herself keen not to treat, this woman 'Melissa Lane'. A number of tests run, and a strong investigative search, resulting in a scan of her abdomen, Ric found himself on the fence for a diagnosis, he knew what he suspected, yet it fell beyond his field.

With her child in her arms, feeding off a bottle, Mindy became anxious when Ric returned to her side, rubbing his face.

'Do you know what is wrong with me?'

'I'm transferring you our Obs & Gynae ward'

'Why?'

'I am concerned, I have not been able to come up with a clear diagnosis, I believe you need further tests, to confirm..'

'Confirm what? What do you think is wrong with me?' Mindy almost found herself in tears.

'It will be very wrong of me to give you false hope, I may not have an accurate diagnosis'

'Tell me!'

'I suspect cervical cancer'

'Cancer...'

'It's not conclusive, hence why I am referring you to a specialist, who can do more thorough investigations'

'But cancer, how I have just had a baby. Why would this be missed, I don't get it. It doesn't make sense'

'I can only repeat that, Cervical Cancer is what I suspect, but until we carry out further tests, the diagnosis is not confirmed. On the rare occasion during pregnancy, underlying Cervical Cancer can find itself being missed' Ric sighed, he had once come across a women who very much went through similar circumstances a few years ago, he bonded with the woman in the chemotherapy suite and it is how he came to know her story.

'I don't, I errr I do not want Ben to be in that environment, is there anywhere he can go?' Mindy, felt confused, unsure and scared. 'Maybe, Edward could...' Seeing him walking across the ward, she called out to him 'Ed...'

Taking a breath, he braced himself, in his mind he already concluded what he should do about Ben, he just had not discussed it with Serena. Ric parted the scene, he knew it best not to pry, and he figured he would be better off away from the conversation.

Unbeknown to Edward, Serena had returned to AAU, hoping that Mindy would be gone and that she could have a few moments with Edward before her meeting, instead she watched from a distance as she saw Edward gleefully hold his child in his arms. He looked happy, he always wanted a son; Serena recalled his disappointment when they found out they were having a daughter. Now too much time had passed, Serena could never give him the gift of a son. Her heart almost broke, despite not knowing the circumstances, to her this stood as the end. Bottling up what she felt, Serena shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had been so foolish, there could only be one thing for it one thing that could fix her pain, she needed to claim the crown that awaited her.

* * *

**A/N 3 - I think I just threw a pretty hefty spanner in the works. **

**How will the final chapter play out?**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far :) Hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1 - Well thank you to each and every one of you that has taken the time to read/review this fiction **

**A/N 2 - I had this chapter in place a long time ago, and at the time I was feeling rather low hence the way it has turned out, I have since tried to change it, yet somehow it didn't work and I kept coming back to this original draft. - Which fits with the song (and the story behind the song) that inspired me in the first place, Good old Stevie Nicks. **

* * *

Sitting in the plush office, which Serena Campbell could now call her own, with her name on the door with the words 'CEO' attached, she embraced her new domain, it was quiet and peaceful, a nice little hideout for when office life on Keller got a little too much. In her professional life things were striving from strength to strength, Serena found herself top of her game, she had practically been running Holby herself for months, but now it were official. However in her personal life became a wilderness. It had been a week since Mindy created a storm, a week in which Mindy's world started to unravel, although now back in Exeter with her parents, the lasting effects of her visit hung around like the stench of a rotting cadaver.

Serena had avoided Edward at all costs, for her it lay easier on her heart, dealing with it at such an important stage of her career would only disrupt order. Serena found it hard dealing with the fact that Edward had a young son, and the prospect that his ex-wife, the mother to his baby boy could have stage 3b Cervical Cancer, stood as too much for Serena even to consider having a mutual discussion with Edward.

Yet it were Edward who thought enough was enough, be this a working environment or not, he worked hard to get Serena back in his life, he was not giving up on their rekindled relationship, granted he were in a predicament, but he genuinely believed it would all work out in the end. As he were about to tap the office door, Serena was on her way out, bumping into each other, apologies flowed, followed by silence as Serena realised she bumped into Edward.

'We gotta talk'

'I'm busy.. .'

'Serena, you can't avoid me, we haven't spoken since...'

'.. Things got complicated'

'Yeah' Edward paused 'I miss you, you know...'

'I know' Serena nodded, this is why she wanted to avoid Edward, it felt painful, her hope that this time round things would be plain sailing faded fast, and stupidly she thought if she held out long enough it would all go away. Hesitantly, Serena allowed Edward into the office; he took a place on the large leather sofa, coaching her to join him. Sitting beside him, she looked into his wide eyes; she ran her finger across his cheek. 'We can't do this anymore'

'We can' Edward clasped her hand 'Serena, there are so many options for us...'

'Edward, don't make me fight it, you know it is the right thing, you have a beautiful son...'

'Who said I wanted to become part of his life'

'I don't believe that for a second, I saw you with him, you've got what you've always wanted'

'I wanted that with you'

'Let's not even go down that path' Serena sniped, brining up Edward's infidelity at this moment would be wrong. 'You know as well as I do that Mindy's smear results are not an anomaly, she will need you there, your son is going to need you there'

Edward shrugged and moved to meet her eye line 'Regardless, it does not mean we have to end our relationship. Come on, what happened to us against the world'

'Open your eyes Edward open your bloody eyes'

'Serena, I love you and I will do anything to make this work, I promise this will change nothing between us'

'It changes everything Edward, and I can't be second... Third best. Mindy will definitely not move to Holby, and I certainly won't uproot, she is going to need your support, Ben is going to need his father'

'I need you'

'No, no you don't. You want me, there is a difference and it is selfish' Serena averted her gaze 'We were never meant to get back together'

'You and I, we're good together, you can't deny that. It shows, we do not need to end this'

'Edward it's over'

'You don't mean that'

'I do' Fighting back her emotions, Serena placed a soft kiss on his lips, holding his face in her hands, she knew she shouldn't profess it now, but felt it would stand as her only chance. 'I love you'

'... Serena...'

Coughing, Serena shook herself mentally and physically, retaining her professional head. 'I should get myself off to Keller, I'm already running late'

Edward looked at Serena blankly; he was not sure as to what had just happened. Either way, it was not what he hoped would happen, maybe it was selfish of him even to dare think that she could have a happy ending with Serena, and be a father to the child he recently discovered he had. Either way this left him with a dilemma, and he needed to re-think his future.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The day progressed as normal for Serena, earlier events got put to the back of her mind, blocking out her emotions and throwing herself into her work, worked for her, it always fell as the easiest coping mechanism. Sitting in the Consultant's office on Keller Ward, Serena sat contemplating removing the remainder of her belongings, but figured that keeping a few items here would come as beneficial.

For Edward, he made a costly decision, settling in Holby seemed ideal a few months ago and working with Serena seemed like a dream, furthermore, being in a relationship with Serena again came as something he would settle for in the long run, live that dream of growing old together. Nevertheless as of several hours ago, that changed. He thought long and hard about what he should do, and he concluded that he should do the right thing, not necessarily the thing he wanted to do.

Walking into the opened door, Edward saw Serena rearranging her desk, clear that her mind stood elsewhere. He closed the door behind him, knowing that they needed some privacy, as this conversation could go either way.

'I went to your other office' Edward broke the uneasy silence

'Right'

'I came to hand you this' Edward placed an enveloped letter on the desk 'My resignation'

Shock panged in Serena's heart, the news causing her to look at him, never did she ever think he would have to guys to do so 'You're leaving?'

'I will work my notice, and then I will be out your hair'

'Okay'

'You were right; I gotta be there for Mindy, well Ben. I cannot do that from here, I'm sorry Serena. I should of...' Edward perched himself on the desk, even he couldn't work out his thoughts '.. I have a list of contacts that could be beneficial as replacements for myself in the Pri Def Unit'

'I will pass the information on to Ric' Serena replied, again sounding distant

'You are alright with this?'

'Absolutely, I..' Serena sighed heavily 'We can cut the crap with you working your notice; I'll sign you off with immediate effect, on personal grounds'

'I will clear my desk' He swung his body around to face her. He would be lying if he said this was not breaking his heart to walk away from the only woman he truly loved. He just felt astounded as to how quick this conversation was happening.

Serena nodded, she almost felt like begging him to stay, admit she was talking nonsense when she said they could no longer be together, but that would be a lie. '.. That weekend away, I will pay you back. It is not fair that you lose what you paid'

'Don't worry about, that is the least of my worries'

'If you're sure'

'I am'

'We can't see each other, ever again... It's for the best, Goodbye Edward'

'Hmmm, goodbye' Edward leant in, hoping to plant a parting kiss on her cheek, yet Serena instantly backed away. Clearly she had started putting to her walls, he knew that she was hurting he had seen her like this before, but what could he do he would be damned either way. After all, he was hurting too, he never realised that loving someone could end up being so painful. He did not want to walk away, not this time, but he felt he had to. Even as a man, Edward knew it would be tough, life without Serena would be tough.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Night came around and Serena returned to her empty house, a house that in recent weeks had seen so much life. She felt exhausted, a heavy weight lingering in her shoulders. Aimlessly, she headed straight for the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine. After pouring herself a large glass, one sip unlocked those emotions she fought all day to quash.

Tears streamed from her eyes, reality hit, and she knew things were really over between her and Edward. In all the years, reconciling with him never stood in her mind, yet since it happened, she never imagined lettering him go. In the small time that they had rebuilt their relationship, Serena found herself the happiest she had felt for years.

As painful as it felt, she did not regret their short-lived rekindled romance, what she did regret was how she ended it, the workplace did not stand as an ideal place, but Edward caught her off guard and was adamant that they needed to talk. Yet equally Serena recognised the benefits of how it ended, had they of had that conversation here, it would not have had a lasting impact, a parting kiss would have turned into much more and the heartache prolonged.

But his strong embrace is what she found herself longing for, selfishly she needed him, like he needed her, and she hated that he didn't put up a stronger fight, he could have fought tooth and nail to save their relationship, yet he didn't. Even if she were never going to change her mind, she almost felt disappointed. Maybe he just knew her a little too well, and knew once Serena made a decision that it would stick and maybe for him it was karma, for breaking her heart first time round. Serena even started to believe it could be karma for her, the selfish mistakes of her past, for going back on her word and letting Edward into her life again.

Now there were no words left for her, only tears, heartache, the bottle of wine and memories. It was only in her home that she would allow herself to cry, come tomorrow she would be Serena Campbell, Consultant General Surgeon, Hospital CEO and a woman with a high stature and cold professional exterior. Reverting to type, the formidable woman who could not be broken, that was unless it was for love, unless it was Edward.

* * *

**A/N 3 - Well that was the final part.**

**A/N 4 - I have had an idea to do an additional chapter, I would just like some feedback as to whether you think that will be a good idea or whether it will be better leaving it where it is and scrapping the proposed additional chapter.**

**Hope I have disappointed with this chapter :)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N 1 - Thanks for the feedback on the 'final' chapter **

**A/N 2 - I had started writing this additional chapter when I posted the 'final' chapter, I just didn't know whether I would post or not. Now that I'm coming to posting it, I slightly feel I shouldn't have. :/ This is what happens when you spend a Sunday evening sorting out all the writing errors.**

* * *

**July 2018 - Eleanor's Wedding**

This was the day, Serena was finally seeing her daughter get married, she met a guy at University during Freshers and they stayed together ever since, at twenty-three she was making her big commitment, a moment that made her mother proud.

Having hired out the Celtic Manor Resort, in Wales, Eleanor was marrying her Welsh boyfriend Cai. Edward and Serena hardly had to pay a penny; his wealthy parents had insisted on paying for the Platinum Wedding Package, according to Cai's parents Serena and Edward's incomes combined were considerably low.

Dressed in a respectful long Sweetheart Navy Strapless Wrinkled Embroider dress and mating Sequin Lace wrap, Serena looked at herself in the mirror, her hair now just a little longer than shoulder length, make-up covering her tired and overworked face, and at fifty-three she knew she had seen better days. Serena could not mill over her appearance any longer, today was about her daughter.

After leaving the room she was staying, Serena made her way to the Presidential Suite, where Eleanor, her two bridesmaids, a photographer had just been taking a few photos, and a bottle of Champagne had been open, smiles and joy filled the room, Eleanor's nerves truly hidden.

'Mum!' Eleanor beamed greeting her mother with a hug.

'You look beautiful Eleanor' A tear pricked Serena's eye

'Oh mum, _don't_ ... I've just had my make-up done'

'Sorry... Look at you, all _grown up'_

Tabitha, one of the bridesmaids; Cai's sister handed Serena a glass of champagne 'Here, I think you need this'

'Thanks' Serena smiled 'Listen, Ellie I'm sorry for not being able to get here earlier...'

'Mum it's fine.. You have to work' Eleanor smiled 'I said the dress would look good on you'

'If _only_ I were twenty years younger, I might have believe you' Serena sighed

'I saw Dad earlier, he popped his head round to say hello, he brought me this bracelet'

'It's beautiful...'

'You are still okay with Dad being here, I know you have not spoken in years, I don't want any...'

'Ellie, your father and I will _be_ civil, just because we don't speak any more it doesn't mean we hate each other'

'Good' Eleanor smiled brightly, her father Edward was giving her away, no one else could do the job, even though her mother didn't speak to him, Eleanor kept up their relationship, though she never divulged any details to her mother, and Edward never asked about Serena. They had both asked for it to stay that way, Eleanor although confused by the situation kept it that way.

Edward never made Eleanor's graduation, and Serena was unable to attend engagement party, Eleanor and Cai's wedding would be the first time since December 2013 that Edward and Serena see each other.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The wedding ceremony was well underway, beautiful and very traditional, as a mother Serena's emotion fell all over the shop, witnessing her baby girl, her only child. She felt she had never been much of a mother, and to miss many of the wedding plans furthered this thought. Nevertheless, none the less, Serena was witnessing her daughter start the first day of her new life.

Tears pricked her eyes once more, a hand from the right of her fell into hers, she looked at the person beside her, and it was Edward. They still had not said a word to each other, she even seemed completely oblivious to him as he walked their daughter down the aisle, but he were now there beside her and squeezing her hand, sharing this wonderful moment, both proud parents knowing that despite the upbringing they gave her, she turned out okay.

Giving a warm teary smile, Serena looked at Edward, he appeared older, tired and he looked like he had not lived, yet he matched her expression or joy and happiness. For the moments she focused herself upon Edward, she caught a small boy to the right of Edward, he swung his legs out clearly bored by the ceremony. Serena figured that this small child was Ben, who must soon be reaching five years of age. Somehow, it suddenly felt like yesterday that she discovered Ben's existence.

That sudden thought, made Serena instantly look away from Edward, yet she never removed her hand from his, instead she rubbed her fingers over his. Reunited in this happy moment, despite any other hidden feelings, they were glad that they were together for this moment.

Ii - ~ ~ iI

It took until the evening party for Serena and Edward to even undertake a real conversation, they each had stuck to small talk, it neither were the time nor the place to have such conversations. Serena sat herself down in a corner having just saw her daughter and husband take their first dance, it left her feeling mellow, yet lonely. Young couples, old couples, and groups of friends had now all taken to the dance floor. Even the young children ran around, one of those children was Ben. A familiar face sat beside her.

'Hey' He smiled

'Hi'

'It's a bit of a fairytale around here'

'Yeah, Ellie deserves it though'

'She does, always _our_ little princess' Edward smiled, noticing Serena choice in drink; he had to question it 'That's not water is it?'

'Lemonade' Serena sighed 'I don't really drink anymore'

'Wow'

'Yeah, bit of a revelation'

'Serena' 'Edward' They spoke on unison

'You first' Edward smiled again, he felt glad that they were at least doing some more talking, it had been far too long and he felt glad that the 'never see each other again' remark had become broken.

'I noticed Mindy isn't here.. How is she?' Serena stepped carefully with her words, instantly regretting asking after she saw Edward heavily exhale rubbing his face '.. Sorry, I ...'

'She died eight months into treatment'

'_Oh_, Edward...' Serena; although she disliked Mindy, she felt for Edward and squeezed his leg softly in a move of comfort.

'I didn't really have part in her treatment, Mindy just needed me to play ... well be dad'

'All the same, I'm _sorry'_

'Don't be'

'You've not moved on then? Re-married?' Serena was both forward and blunt with her question

'Is that what _you_ expected?'

'Yeah, single fathers are usually a catch, and you are a... Well you have good qualities, I'm just surprised there isn't a third Mrs Campbell, or one in waiting'

'Well there is not or anyone in waiting, It is something I could not think about; I had to think about Ben... I _did_ think about it though, once, re-marrying that is'

'I _knew_ you would' Serena smirked

'.. To my _firs_t wife, I mean I hoped we would, before... Well you know the story'

'Are you drunk?' Serena seemed beyond shocked with Edward's statement; she never considered that re-marrying would have been on the cards, despite their happiness five years ago.

'Not in the slightest, I will be an irresponsible parent of I were'

'That's a first' Serena quipped

'So errr, what about you? Found the ever important Mr Right?'

'Ha!' Serena laughed 'I can't even believe we are having this conversation'

'You started it'

'Yes, well'

'Well... Come on _Serena_ spill'

'No-one apart from Ric...'

_'Griffin?..._ Ah I _knew_ it, you both had a sparks, flying all over the shop, if I hadn't...'

'We dated for _three _months?' Serena firmly stated cutting him off.

'Boy, you sound enthusiastic about that, what happened?'

'I didn't love him I tried... But'

'But..'

'He wasn't _you_'

'That old chestnut'

'Mmmm' It was only then that Serena realised she still had her hand on Edward's leg, removing it she smiled. For a pair that haven't seen each other in five years and held so much hurt, They were doing rather well, in some respects it were like old times.

'So what is he up to these days?'

'Retired, five months back. Moved back to Ghana, loose ends he needed to fix...'

'Alright for some, Please tell me you're still CEO...'

'Yes.. I am still CEO... You're still ..?'

'I work part-time, _very_ accommodating anaesthetics department. Palming Ben off to his Auntie Lisa is not ideal, had to give the kid some stability, he lost _one_ parent, he couldn't lose another'

'Very commendable' Serena, never thought Edward had it in him, to act as a real father to a child, dedicate so much time.

'Do you want to dance?' Edward shifted the conversation rather dramatically.

'To _this_?' Serena raised an eyebrow to the pop-chart song that played '.. And I perfectly remember _your_ two left feet'

'It is allowed, I'm _old_...' Edward held out his hand with a smile 'What do you say?'

'Okay, just the _one_ song... Preferably not this one' her hand slipped into his and he walked her further onto the dance floor.

As they moved closer together, holding each other as if they were about go take their first dance, the music changed to the softer sounds of 'Otis Redding's - I've been loving you'.

'Ah more like it' Edward smiled as he looked into Serena's eyes, which rolled with cynicism.

'The Dj nears to work on the playlist, Eleanor would not have...'

'Serena... Shhh, just shut up'

As the song played, the gently swayed to the beat, in a moment that took them back to their own wedding, but one difference, Edward had some sense of rhythm in her feet. Come the end of the song, they remained close together, hands trying to break free from one another, but failing dramatically, eyes locked and words dying to escape their lips. Yet unable to escape, a small boy then charged between them.

'Daddy, I'm tired' he groaned ' I want _to_ go to bed'

Edward scooped Ben up into his arms 'Right, monkey... Look at your chocolate covered hands; have you been dunking them in the chocolate fountain?'

'No!'

_'Ben.._ What did I tell you?'

'I just want to go to bed' He groaned

Edward nodded, 'Alright, alright.. Serena I hope I see you at breakfast _tomorrow_?'

'Yeah maybe' Serena sighed, Ben clearly stood as a catalyst for ruining their moments. Watching as Edward gave a wave, and said goodnight to his daughter and her husband, Serena felt a great sense of confusion. Just standing there in the spot she danced with Edward, a lonely ache grasped Serena's heart. Moments later, her daughter Eleanor approached her.

'Mum... Go after him'

'Go after who?' Serena tried to deny that she knew what and whom she meant.

'Dad, you blatantly both are _still_ in love'

'Ellie, darling, let's not make this a conversation about your father and I'

'I've seen you both, so has Cai. You need _your_ heads banging together, go Mum.. Find that happiness'

'My happiness is _irrelevant_, your half-brother on the other hand'

'Is just a kid, you and Dad won't find any more chances. Take it _please_, it will be the perfect wedding present, just to know you are happy.. Together, how it should be'

'Ellie'

'Mum...'

Ii - ~~ - iI

In one of the deluxe suites, Edward finally had Ben asleep in the smaller single bedroom. He contemplated heading back for the end of the party, but he knew how irresponsible it would be to leave his son, yet despite circumstances his mind fell firmly on one woman, and he had spent the past five years with Serena on the back of his mind. Holding out for a call or a plea for him to come back, he knew it would only be on her terms that he would find himself back in her life, he had hoped they finally reached that point.

Settling into the sofa in the suites lounge area, Edward figured one more glass of Whiskey would not hurt, Ben would most likely be out cold for the night, and he needed something to numb his thoughts. What he did not expect was to receive a tap on the door, grunting he half expected it was an extended family member on either four sides of the family; he did not expect to see Serena.

'Hi..' Serena smiled softly

'.. Serena...'

'I'm not actually sure why I am here, but...' Serena knew why she were there she just did not know how to put it into words, or how to say she had just taken advice from their daughter.

'Do you want to come in?'

'No, I was planning to stay out here' Serena replied dryly

Edward chuckled as he welcomed her into the room.

'How come you got this _extravagant _suite?'

'Stephanie insisted that it would be good for Ben.. '

'_Ah_' Serena raised her eyebrow, Stephanie; now Eleanor's mother in law, seemed to enjoy taking some control, the woman made Serena appear meek in comparison.

'Do you want a drink? Be as boring as you like' Edward sniggered

'Oh ha-ha, _coffee?'_

'Can do...' Edward smiled and signalled for her to take a seat. 'Make yourself comfy'

As Serena sunk into to sofa, kicking off her heels, she could not believe she had kept them on for so long, but her legs truly had started to feel the strain. Moments later Edward returned with two cups of Coffee, he decided to ditch the Whiskey. Serena embraced the warm cup in her hands, smiling as Edward sat beside her, almost mirroring her body language. They just smiled at each other, feeling relaxed and content in one another's company.

'You look bloody _gorgeous_ in that dress' Edward remarked, he had realised he were thinking it and didn't intend to say it out aloud

'I look _hideous_, it's uncomfortable.. Really is not good for my figure... I am only wearing it as Eleanor insisted, she chose it, and I'd rather wear my pyjamas'

'You shouldn't put yourself down... You look great' Edward smiled

'I may look it, but I really don't feel it'

'Imagine how I feel, I_ feel_ like a sack of potatoes' Edward retorted, he then had to ask 'Remembered what brought you this way?'

'Mmmm, regret...'

_'Regret?'_

'I didn't regret it at the time, but now I do. Yet, if I had to go back, I would do it all the same, I want you to know that, but I want you to know, I didn't end our relationship lightly, I just wish I knew'

'Knew what?'

'That you were serious about us'

'Well the shit hit the fan, you were right, staying together would have been selfish, and sometimes you gotta let go of the things... _People_ you love'

'Maybe we could start being selfish, that is if you...'

Edward's eyes lit up, he placed his coffee cup down and took hers too 'In a heartbeat' Smiling Edward inched closer to Serena and took her hands and placed a kiss on them. He was about to give some speech on how he had spent the past five years waiting for this moment, yet once more they were rudely interrupted.

Ben wandered into the lounging area looking peaky 'Daddy, I've been sick'

'In the bed..?'

'No bathroom'

'All right little man, let's get you sorted' Edward released his hold from Serena and took to his son.

'I should go...' Serena sighed, yet another broken moment thanks to Ben.

'... No stay, _please'_ Edward pleaded

'I'm going to be sick' Ben spoke before running off to the bathroom, Edward had taught him well.

'Can you do me a favour?' Edward asked 'Could you bring through a glass of water, and I've put some Calpol in the side...'

Serena nodded, hoping Edward had not just asked her to stay purely as an extra pair of hands 'Sure...'

Edward mouthed the words "thanks" to Serena and headed off to tend to his son, leaving Serena to get the glass of water and Calpol. In her mind, Serena started to suddenly feel that Ben disliked her, despite not even knowing her, along with feeling that the small boy would be the biggest conflict between herself and Edward, maybe she should not of took her daughters advice.

After a couple of minutes Serena headed herself round to the bathroom, she said nothing and instead she just watched on.

'Daddy... Why were you dancing with _Eleanor's _mummy?'

'Because she is a special lady'

'Was my mummy special?'

'Mmm' Edward grunted, he did not know what to say, even of it was his son's mother.

'Will I ever see my mummy?

'No son, she, she's... '

Serena coughed, she realised Edward was struggling. 'Here we are' Serena handed the water to Ben, who started to drink it right away rather fast, which resulted on a watery projectile vomit over Edward.

Tears filled Ben's eyes; he feared that his father would shout at him.

'Hey, it's alright, better out than in' Edward gave his son a comforting rub. 'Serena, I hate to ask, but could you just watch him, five minutes whilst I...'

'Yeah, course' Serena smiled softly

Squeezing her shoulder, Edward reciprocated the smile before making an exit, Serena sighed and looked at the child, and perhaps she could strike a bond with him.

'Too much excitement for one day, weddings aren't always this fun' Serena sighed 'Now I'm going to let you into a secret, but I have a feeling you're going to start feeling a lot better now'

'Are you a doctor?' Ben quizzed

'Yeah, you could say that'

'You a doctor like _my_ daddy?'

'No'

'Oh' Ben sounded disappointed 'You make my daddy smile'

'I'm _sure_ he smiles for everyone'

'No, Aunty Lisa calls him a grumpy bastard'

Serena chuckled 'I don't think you should repeat that'

'Why?'

'It's not very nice and little boys like you shouldn't know words like that, now your daddy might be a little silly from time to time but he certainly isn't ... Well...'

'I don't like seeing daddy grumpy, if you make daddy smile more do you think it would make him better at playing football?'

Serena laughed again, 'I don't know about that, your dad could _never_ play football'

'I like you, you're nice'

It was in that moment Edward returned to the bathroom, now in a t-shirt, boxers and a pair of socks, Serena found herself instantly drawn to him. He too had done what Serena did early and had listened in on the latter part of the conversation and found himself smiling.

'How's my little man?'

'I feel better now, I want to go back to sleep'

'Okay... Say goodnight to Serena, and thank her for looking after you'

The small boy wrapped his arms around Serena as a thanking gestures 'goodnight'

'Night' Serena smiled at him, and then looked to Edward, who mouthed the words "five minutes" to her; she could only relent and find herself back in the lounge, awaiting Edward's return.

Ii - ~~ - iI

When Edward did return, he was brimming a smile from ear to ear and only felt too pleased to announce the impact Serena had on his son, 'You've made quite an impression'

'He is _just_ a child'

'_My_ son' Edward corrected her, and retained his position bedside her, '... I know it won't have been easy for you, knowing that he is why...'

'Edward, _shhh_' Serena cut him off 'I don't want to talk about that, I can see by all that, we need to talk about _us_, I don't want to leave here tomorrow without knowing...'

'All I know is I _don't_ want to let you go again, but..'

'There is always a but' Serena sighed

'Look at the lives we lead, our working lives...'

'Wow, you really know how to put a dampener on things'

'Okay I'll be rash' Edward piped 'How about I move back to Holby, Just pack up and leave Exeter, get a place, get Ben into a school ready for the start of school term, new job...'

'In a _month_?' Serena bluntly spoke 'That is ridiculous, impossible'

'What do you suggest?'

Serena toyed with her thoughts 'Move in with me, it's not like I _haven't_ got the room...'

'Now who is being ridiculous?'

'How? If you want this Edward, you will take it, we know each other's bad habits, we have done it before and I still _love_ you... I assume that you still love me'

'Of course I do, idiot. I just worry other practicalities'

'Such as?' Serena raised an eyebrow, half convinced that Edward was stalling.

'Ben' Edward replied 'It is not fair on me to land him in _your_ life, I _would_ never, _could_ never expect you to mother him, treat him as your own, not unless you wanted to. I would only ever ask that you be a positive female influence in his life, I don't want you to feel pushed into anything'

'Yet you are perfectly okay with the idea of uprooting him from the rest of _his_ family?'

'I want you to be comfortable with the idea of having a kid around, _my_ kid, and the kid that ended _our_ relationship'

'I came to terms with that a long time ago; it is an obstacle I _can_ deal with. After all he is not _too_ bad, and if it means we get to spend the rest of our lives together, I am game'

Edward admired Serena's courage and fight for their relationship, he only wished it happened sooner, 'Sod it, so am I'

Both with smiled plastered in their faces, they did not know what to do with one another, until Serena leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Edward's lips. One kiss turned into another, and another, a closeness that they had missed, yet despite this and everything they had already spoke of living together, they were not going to rush into everything else.

Parting from Edward, Serena smiled with her hand resting nicely on his chest 'We should talk more over breakfast'

'Of course, it's a lot to take in already'

'Mmmm, a good night's sleep, fresh minds'

'Yes'

'I will see you tomorrow'

Edward still had held of Serena; neither had attempted to leave '_Stay_... The night'

'I.. Erm, I don't think that is a good _idea'_

'We don't have to do anything, just sleep ... '

'It's impractical, I have nothing to wear, and I've been dying to get this sodding dress off for hours'

'I've got a spare shirt...'

Serena laughed 'I've not pulled that look off since my late twenties, I'm not like you, you seem to have only added a t-shirt over the years'

'It's the summer, you should see me in the winter' Edward smiled 'You could try the complimentary dressing gown?'

'You really don't want me to leave do you?'

'Like I said I am never letting you go again'

* * *

**A/N 3 - Inspiration for this additional chapter was once again Miss Nicks with a song called 'My Heart' - I promise I will get a new muse.**

**Hope you enjoyed & we really are finished with this fiction now :)**


End file.
